1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to corresponding point searching methods capable of searching for corresponding points between images acquired by cameras, and further relates to distance detection devices performing the corresponding point searching method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a patent document 1 as a conventional technique, Japanese patent laid open 2003-085566 has disclosed a conventional searching method on the basis of the Viterbi algorithm capable of searching for corresponding points between right side image and left side image captured by in-vehicle cameras.
The conventional searching method capable of searching or finding for correct corresponding points often searches incorrect corresponding points with unpredictable search accuracy due to the types of captured images.